In My Head
by pizza ghost
Summary: Nitori is alone in the dorm for a little while and starts thinking about his dear senpai (PWP, masturbation)


For kawaiichirou on tumblr! .

* * *

Nitori sighed as he closed his book, homework finally finished. Checking his clock he noticed it was still early and that Rin wouldn't be back for a while longer from his workout run which he did every evening. Nitori sighed again, boredom already setting in. He stood and stretched out his back, listening to the popping noises and then relaxing.

'Senpai won't be back for a while…' he thought to himself as he looked over to Rin's bed. 'But it would be weird… but he's also not here so he doesn't have to know.' Nitori thought to himself before flopping himself down onto the bottom bunk. He giggled softly to himself and nuzzled his cheek into the pillow with a smile. 'I just wish senpai would open up to me a little… talk to me.' he thought on a sigh.

He could smell Rin's special scent all around him and he giggled again, able to imagine his strong senpai as he laid in bed and read a manga after getting out from the shower, hair still damp. His thoughts wandered to the possibilities of what might happen if one night Nitori joined him on the bottom bunk to urge Rin to sit as Nitori took the towel from around his neck to dry it for him. Rin would no doubt try to resist but give in to his underclassman. Nitori smiled at the thought of being that close to him, able to touch him casually and lean in close to him, talk with him, maybe the possibility of Rin letting him curl close as they watched a movie some night on his laptop.

Then his mind wandered further of the thought of Rin wrapping his arm around Nitori, pulling him closer and kissing his neck effectively distracting both of them from the movie. Of Rin getting more and more desperate as clothes came off and hands explored. Rin's hands traveling down Nitori's sensitive sides and chest, teasing his nipples to hard points and then going further south, avoiding the hard length that was begging for attention to slide down his legs and back up, fingertips just barely brushing up the insides of his thighs making his entire body quiver with anticipation. Of Nitori's own hands running through Rin's hair and unintentionally pulling when Rin would touch a sensitive spot on him, hands traveling to his shoulders and broad back scratching at the skin in an attempt to bring his attention back to where it needed to be on his leaking member.

Nitori's eyes shot open, face flushed and hot as he gripped the sheets in embarrassment. 'I shouldn't think of these things right now!' he told himself and huffed, pulling the covers around himself to hide from the embarrassment even though no one was around to see him. Though he got another whiff of Rin's scent and his thoughts wandered once more. To Rin's hot tongue and those sharp teeth that would nip just hard enough to mark him for a while but not hard enough to hurt him and how he would use those beautiful lips of his all over his body to drive him absolutely mad.

Nitori groaned in frustration at himself. 'Maybe just a little…' he told himself as he reached on hand down himself to slip under the waistband of his shorts, tentatively grabbing his own throbbing member and stroking lightly. He panted as let himself get carried away by the imaginary Rin now looking down at him, licking his lips like he was some dessert to be eaten.

'Take off those shorts and get out from under the covers, I want to see you.' Imaginary Rin ordered, a predatory look in his eyes.

Nitori nodded, "Y-yes…" he said aloud softly, moving himself out from the covers and shucking himself of his shorts and underwear to land somewhere on the floor. He returned his hand back to his erection and stroked again, a little harder this time, the other hand slipping beneath his shirt as he imagined it to be Rin wanting to play with his sensitive nipples. Rin would tease him and just lightly trail his finger over it first before pinching lightly causing Nitori to gasp and to arch his back a little.

'Already getting wet, I see? Bold of you.' Rin would comment upon seeing the pre-cum gathering at Nitori's tip.

"It's because y-you're watching m-me…!" Nitori moaned out, gripping himself harder and tugging faster. He could imagine Rin slapping his hand away and taking it in his own to stroke him, paying attention to the leaking tip and gripping at the base gently on the downward strokes. His hands would be rough but gentle in his own way, taking care of Nitori.

Imaginary Rin licked his lips once more and began nudging him to spread his legs a little. Nitori complied and could almost feel Rin's hands on his thighs, drawing them further apart to show everything he had to offer. 'Pretty flexible, aren't you?' he quipped, appreciating the view.

Nitori gasped, hand moving faster. "More senpai, please! Oh!" he begged, legs spread out to the sides and hips wriggling.

Rin chuckled. 'Suck.' he commanded. Nitori brought his hand away from his nipples now to lick and suck his fingers, wetting them as best his could. 'That's enough.' Even Rin was panting in need now as his hand traveled down to Nitori's entrance, impatiently sticking one in and thrusting.

Nitori's back arched off the bed as he began fingering himself, imagining how Rin would try to be gentle even through his impatience. "I-it's okay, Matsouka senpai, more!" Nitori moaned, finger moving within himself and hand moving faster on his member which was dripping so much fluid onto his stomach that it was pooling. He groaned lowly as another finger was added and the thrusting became harder, scissoring him and preparing him. Nitori could almost feel Rin's hot breath on his cheek as he leaned forward in an attempt to gather himself and soothe the smaller male. He would nip at Nitori's neck and shoulders, licking the spots almost apologetically when he bit too hard in his excitement but the shock would only add to Nitori's pleasure. His legs were shaking and he wanted more.

"Ah! Senpai! G-good!" he moaned out as the third finger was added. "Harder, please!" he begged, breaths coming in quick and a warm sensation slowly gathering in the pit of his stomach.

'Call me by my name.' Rin demanded, fingers thrusting harder and faster, curling to try to find the spot that would have his little lover seeing stars.

"Rin! …! There r-right there!" he nearly screamed when he somehow managed to find his spot on his own, fingers moving faster and mercilessly pounding into him and going deep. Nitori ignored the cramp he was beginning to get in his wrist from the position and just focused on the feeling, imagining that it really was Rin above him. "Harder! Just… a little more! Rin!" he moaned, fucking himself, hips grinding and moving unable to settle, both hands moving quicker on himself, heat pooling deep within him. He was steadily leaking from his member, hand slick with the fluid and able to move easily over his throbbing length.

He stopped the thrusting of his fingers to massage that spot within himself, hand stalling on his own erection as his hips pushed up from the bed mouth open and a long, drawn out moan escaped Nitori's lips as he climaxed, white spraying down onto himself and staining his shirt. "Rin!" he gasped out, falling back down onto the bed, legs still shaking from being in the same position for so long. He slowly took his fingers out from himself as the other stroked lazily, riding out the orgasm while he panted and moaned softly on the bed.

It took a few moments before he could open his eyes again, unfocused and hazy as he began looking around for his shorts and a tissue. Just as his eyes were focusing and he was finally calming down from such an intense orgasm he noticed another presence in the room. He froze and turned his head slowly towards the door where Rin stood in his workout clothes, door shut and leaning against the wall, watching him. Nitori's heart dropped.

"M-Matsouka senpai! I-I…" Nitori scrambled to try and find the words to explain himself or an excuse of some kind as he stared right into the blank expression of his senpai. "W-when did you get back?" he settled on asking.

"Just a few minutes ago." he answered lamely, eyes still boring into the underclassman on his bed.

Nitori could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

Rin slowly stepped up to him and stood in front of the bed. Nitori looked up to him as Rin chuckled and smirked.

* * *

Please review and let me know if I should continue maybe!


End file.
